Emily
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Never will I give up trying 'cause you're everything to me.


Authors Note: Dear me, here we are. The fic I've been working very, very hard on. Once again, I'm gonna have to give a HUGE thanks to my cousin Tionna for helping me along so far with this fic. I absolutely adore it and I'm proud that it's finally finished and I can post it. So, this fic is a small part of what I'm calling my "Songfic Series". It's based on the song "Emily" by From First To Last (hence the title). Italic lines are song lyrics. I reckon it turned out really well. Depending on how this is recieved, I may plan out a sequel, but... we'll see how things go. One last note before heading on, I do apologize for the Spanish translation. It's **very** literal. Babelfish gave me an extremely literal translation of what I was trying to say and if you put it in... it's kinda funny read, but it gets the point across.

Enjoy!

Amethyst

* * *

_Thunderstorms could never stop me._

It almost didn't occur to him to turn off the engine but he ripped the keys from the ignition. His mind was too clouded, the rain didn't affect him as he ran through parking lot to the hospital entrance. His shoes slipped and skidded across the tile floor as he approached the reception desk, panting, water dripping from his hair.

"I need to see Emma Faustino!"

"Sir, Miss Faustino was admitted to Labor and Delivery over four hours ago..."

"I know where she is, I'm her fiancé! I said I needed to see her!"

"There's no need to yell... Labor and Delivery is on the second floor, if you give me a moment I can tell you the exact room..."

He didn't wait for the room number but took off towards the stairs, running until he reached the necessary floor. He glanced both ways down the hall and to the left there was a throng of people gathered outside one of the rooms and headed towards the commotion. He recognized instantly her sister.

"Caprice! Whe-"

She spun around, tears in her eyes and clung to him. "I'm so glad you're here... ...it...something... oh God!"

Caprice sobbed, burying her face in his already wet shoulder. He was nervous, shaking from that and the cold. He looked around, trying to calm himself as well as console Caprice, everyone was quiet, looking to be in shock but trying to be strong. Her mother was talking to a doctor and pointed towards him. The doctor frowned and approached, removing a pair of blood-stained rubber gloves.

"Sir, I'm informed that you're Miss Faustino's fiancé, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Well, there's only one easy way to say this. I have good news... and, well, some quite unfortunate news for you."

---

Nearly six years ago, Carlito met a gorgeous woman by the name of Emma Faustino. With cinnamon hair and piercing blue eyes, she captivated him immediately and she reciprocated the attraction. Though at first she wasn't terribly impressed by his career choice. Wrestling wasn't something she was ever interested in... but for him... she told herself she'd learn to like it, and she did. She was in the front row of the audience during his first televised match with World Wrestling Entertainment in which he won the United States championship. But their relationship started quite some time ago when Emma and her friends, out of college, were on a vacation to San Juan, Puerto Rico. Carlito was in attendance at a wrestling venue and after the show he spotted the group of girls on the beach but one quickly caught his eye. She wore a simple red string bikini (with a cherry printed cover-up skirt) that made her stand out in her crowd of friends wearing either black or pink. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and it hung just above her shoulders. She walked along the beach with her friends, kicking at the mushy surf along the waters edge. They were all animated and talking amongst themselves but she was the one that stood out. Emma may have not had any qualities that, to someone other than Carlito, would have made her be singled out by a man, but to him she was the essence of perfection in a woman. So of course, he had to try and pursue her. He watched her for most of the afternoon, with on-going jokes from his friends and fellow wrestlers. Just as the sun was barely starting to set and he saw that she and her friends were starting to pack their things and head off, he approached. Slowly, at first, timing his entrance until he saw the perfect opportunity. Emma bent to lift her bag, which was considerably larger than her and heavier and in her platform flip-flops she stumbled. Carlito was there to make the catch. Just as she was about to hit the sand, his strong arm went around her, saving her from an embarrassing and gritty fall. When Emma looked up, she looked into the rich eyes of a frazzle-haired native with a knee collapsing smirk on his face. She bit her lip as he helped her right herself but returned his subtle smile.

"Oughta watch yourself there, sweetheart." He murmured, his eyes passing over her.

"It's a heavy bag, y'know. I kinda wish I had someone to help me carry it," She smirked, flicking her eyes at him. "My girls here ain't helping at all."

And from that moment... Emma and Carlito were nearly inseparable... that is if you ignore his wrestling schedule. But otherwise, the two were inseparable. For two years the pair were practically attached at the hip. Unless either were at work, it was a rarity that they weren't at each other's sides. Then came the moment that had them both nervous and shaking. Emma had invited Carlito to attend a small family gathering at her parents home in New York. However, a "small" gathering for Emma's family consisted of mothers, grandmothers, fathers, grandfathers, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, and cousins. It was all very loud, very fast, and very full of the Italian language that Carlito had no clue how to speak. Emma tossed him apologetic glances every chance she got in between bits of food being tossed in her direction by a toddler and her mother and eldest aunt having a fuss over how often they saw her. The event flew by and eventually Emma's older brother Marc had approached Carlito, knowing he'd come with his youngest sister and proceeded to give him a slight hard time about it. Staring with a slap on the back that - being a wrestler barely made him lurch forward like one normally would. Emma tried to step in but her sister, Caprice, advised against it, telling her that he'd done it to her now husband before they were married as well. Carlito seemed to pass the 'big brother' test and gained Marc's Seal Of Approval. Now it was just up to him doing the same with her father, and that made her the most nervous. By the end of the night, Carlito was getting along with her family and even being taught snatches of phrases in Italian.

Later in the year, Emma met Carlito's father and brother. After attending a wrestling event in his hometown of San Juan they treated her to a dinner at what Carlito deemed the 'best restaurant ever'. Emma seemed to make an instant connection with his brother and father. They all got along perfectly. It was an uncontested matter that they all made a connection that would never break.

Then went by another year where Carlito's wrestling career intensified which required him to make a move to Kentucky to be closer to OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling), one of the developmental territories for World Wrestling Entertainment. So in what could be called the second biggest jump in their relationship, Carlito proposed that she accompany him. It took a couple of requests before Emma finally accepted the offer. The first time she turned him down, she knew it had crushed his spirits significantly but she simply wasn't sure if she was prepared to make that step and commit to living with him. But after some careful consideration, and the nagging fear that she may lose Carlito she agreed. So her brother, sister, and of course, boyfriend helped her pack her things and move them down to Louisville. Carlito had managed to snag up an affordable two-bedroom apartment ("In case she ever gets mad at me, I don't have to sleep on the couch!" he jests) in a nearby neighborhood and the two were comfortable there. They settled in and for six months Carlito competed actively in OVW before the fateful day he received a phone call from one of the men in charge of hiring new talent for the WWE, Jim Ross. According to him, many of the higher-ups were impressed and intrigued by Carlito and his talents inside the ring. He was to debut at SmackDown in exactly a month but also he was to fly up to Stamford, Connecticut for a meeting with the chairman himself, Vince McMahon. After the conversation, and nearly tossing the phone across the apartment in excitement, he grabbed Emma (who'd just returned from a trip to the grocery store) around the waist and swung her around the room, rambling on happily, albeit unintelligibly about what had just happened. She couldn't help but smile at him. She'd never seen him that excited and was happy for him, even if she didn't quite know what he was talking about. After getting him to calm down, and retrieve the disregarded groceries from the floor, Carlito explained to Emma, calmly, about the phone call. Emma was sure he hadn't stopped smiling since he hung up the phone. It was a certain dream come true.

---

The day for Carlito had finally come. His WWE debut and naturally, he couldn't be more nervous. He wanted Emma to be by his side, but she was restricted to staying in the audience (though in a front row seat) for now. His debut match was against United States champion, John Cena. He was going to win the title. Emma didn't know that yet. It was the only... semi-secret he ever kept from her, but he wanted to surprise her. She'd forgive him. He saw her face in the crowd as he made his entrance, she sparkled as she cheered for him. He saw her face in the crowd when the match ended and he was announced the new champion. She shined even brighter, and screamed louder. He wanted to go hug her, hold her and celebrate, but he knew he couldn't, not yet anyhow. Heading backstage he struggled to keep his composure, even if he knew what was going to happen beforehand, winning a title - particularly a major one, in a major company - was never easy to hide excitement for. John himself congratulated him on the win, welcoming him warmly to the company. This was a place he could get used to.

_Her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words, they tremble._

After the cameras finished rolling and things were beginning to be cleared up, Carlito retrieved Emma and the two left for the hotel they were set to stay at until Carlito was to leave for the next state in the morning, and Emma would be on a plane back to Louisville.

"I'm so proud of you," Emma smiled, glancing down at the glittering gold in her lap. "This thing is heavy."

"It's real." Carlito winked.

Emma stuck her tongue out. "I only figured. I didn't think they'd give you glue, cardboard, and spray paint."

"Well..."

"Carly... did you just miss the turn for the hotel?"

Carlito paused, seeing the lights of the building recede in the rearview mirror. "Yes."

"Tell me you meant to do that, right."

"Of course I did," He laughed. "There's... um, something I wanna show you."

"Okay, I'll believe you."

Emma giggled at Carlito's jokingly disbelieving snort and reached over to play with his hair, twirling a tangled curl around her finger. He tossed an oh-so weakening smirk at her as out of the corner of his eye he spotted a park, surrounded by dimming streetlights and had a jogging path. Brilliant, now he knew where he was going. He whipped the car into the parking lot and extinguished the engine. He told Emma to stay put while he ran to the back of the car, opening the trunk and dug through his bag. Emma turned in her seat, straining to see through the back window at what he was doing. She jumped as Carlito tapped on the window beside her, motioning for her to get out of the car. He locked the car doors behind her (wouldn't want anyone stealing his newly won Intercontinental championship belt now) and lead her towards the trail. Emma raised a curious eyebrow but took his hand and walked along with him. A chilly October breeze blew around the pair and drew them closer. She laid her head on Carlito's shoulder and his strong arm went around her, warm and comforting.

"Carly..." Emma whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"As far as you want to go. Just tell me when you want to stop."

Emma smiled. "Okay, then stop."

So they paused, Carlito scanned the surrounding area. They'd stopped under a necessarily placed streetlight and there was a bench close by, presumably for resting joggers. Fantastic. Leave it to Emma to unwittingly pick the most opportune spot. He knew she was perfect. Carlito held her dainty hand, softly caressing her thin fingers and it made her smile. Brighter than the lights, but it made him a little more nervous. With a hope and a breath, the turned to her and spoke.

"Emma, te quiero. Usted es la mejor cosa de mi vida. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin usted. Usted me trae alegría, amor, y luz. Usted significa el mundo a mí. Mi vida sin usted nunca sea iguales, faltaría tanto sin usted. Usted me apoya siempre, y soy tan agradecido para él y usted. Gracias por ser una persona tan hermosa. Nunca pensé que sería tan afortunado encontrar a alguien como usted."

Emma looked on at Carlito, slightly tearful, surprised, and above all confused. She understood only a few words he'd said to her, but for the most part, she had no clue what he had said. Carlito sensed the confusion on her face and smiled gently at her, removing something - easily concealed - from his pocket. Before she could completely register the action, Carlito was before her on one knee, holding her hand and smiling nervously.

"I know... you probably understood about four words I said... but... most importantly, I want to ask you. Emma Faustino... will you marry me?"

And in his hand was a white gold band, accented with two small diamonds and two small pink sapphires, and in the center a heart-shaped diamond. Emma's eyes brimmed with joyful tears as she excitedly babbled out the word 'yes' several times. Placing the ring around her finger, Carlito beamed, wrapping her in a hug and laying a loving kiss on her mouth. Emma lost herself in the embrace and kiss before a light bulb went off in her head. Reminding her that she had news of her own to relay to her now fiancé.

"Carly... I love you! I love you so much. So then... I have some news for you."

"D-do you?"

"Yeah. I just found out this morning... I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't want to distract you because I know your first match was so important but anyway. Carly... I'm pregnant."

Carlito blinked a few times, before her words completely sunk in. If it were possible to make him smile any bigger, Emma certainly had succeeded in accomplishing that. What better way to finish off a night. A step in the right direction in your career of choice, an accepted marriage proposal, and a baby on the way, life is good.

---

_Days seem like years in this month of December._

It had officially, been two full months to the day that Emma and Carlito were engaged and now the happy couple were at their home in Louisville, Kentucky. One month after winning a WWE championship belt, Carlito was, essentially, forced to relinquish it to the man he'd won it from due to a shoulder injury that required time off for recovery, a minimum of four months, he was told. While he was grateful for the time off to spend with Emma, especially during her pregnancy, he was also eager to return to the ring. During the first month he'd been back home, they decided (rather, their lease decided) it was time to leave their small apartment and relocate to a larger, and warmer home. After much deliberation they had chosen to move to Miami (due greatly in part to some major persuading on Carlito's behalf) and began house hunting via the internet.

"I like that one," Emma said, shifting in Carlito's lap to point at the computer screen. "The community looks nice. The house seems pretty child friendly."

"Yeah? I like that one, too."

"I think we should call about it. Today or tomorrow or something."

Carlito nodded as Emma reached across the desk to retrieve a piece of paper and a pen, taking down the contact information. After she finished writing, Carlito scooped her up and carried her to the couch sitting them both down and replacing her in the spot on his lap. Emma gave a loving scold to him for lifting her with his bad shoulder, but giggled and rested her head on his shoulder and he laid a hand on her stomach and she smiled at him.

"Shouldn't be long before the bump starts."

"Yeah... I think I'm kinda nervous, Em."

"Why? You'll make a great Daddy, Carly." Emma kissed his forehead. "But truthfully... I'm nervous to be a new parent, too. But we can do it together."

"I couldn't agree more," He stroked her hair. "What did your parents say when you told them?"

"Y'know, typical parent stuff. Are we sure we're ready for a baby, we're both so young, why before the wedding," A laugh. "And you know my Daddy. I'm the baby of the family, the little princess. If anything happens to 'Daddy's Little Princess' he's gonna go ballistic. But don't worry, I've told him time and time again that I'm completely safe in your hands. My Daddy trusts you, Carly... and he doesn't trust _anyone_ with his girls. He really likes you a lot and I'm surprised cos he's still testing Caprice's husband and they've been married for three years."

"I guess I should be honored, then? Your Dad is kinda scary, though. The first thing he told me when I met him was that if I hurt you I wouldn't be able to see anyone else to do it again," He cringed at the memory. "But by then I kinda already had it in my head that you were it for me. I couldn't imagine anyone else with me for the rest of my life, or with my child."

Emma cuddled closer and kissed his cheek. "Likewise. I think we're so different but we balance each other out perfectly. It sounds so cheesy... but it's the only way I know how to describe it. We just work, y'know."

A nod. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"So... I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"When we can... do you want to know beforehand what we're having... or should we wait?"

Carlito bit his lip, scratching his head. "I dunno. Do you want to know?"

"Not sure... I guess it would be sorta nice... knowing what sex to shop for and how to decorate the room. But still... the surprise is also nice."

"Yeah... I would kinda like to know."

"So then its settled. We'll have them tell us?"

"Yep. I think it's a good idea. I'd like to know."

"Do you want a girl or a boy, Carly?"

"...I... I don't know. I think maybe a girl," He replied. "Usually us guys want their first born to be a boy but I, I dunno, I wouldn't mind my first child being a girl."

Emma put her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his, breathing deep. This moment would only be too short. Four months would pass by faster than they both could ever imagine. Before either of them knew it, Carlito's arm would be fully healed, he'd be back on the road, they'd probably be moved, and Emma would be dealing with a pregnancy on her own. For that she felt slightly depressed. It pressed on her with each passing day that Carlito's time at home with her was only temporary. She tried to comfort herself in the thoughts that it was for a good reason he'd be away. Providing for what would be their growing family, as moving further south still, and maternity leave would surely put a pause on Emma's nine-to-five job in the heart of the city. Carlito took note of her sudden silence and brushed his lips across hers, in the process his gentle stubble tickling her cheek for lack of a morning shave. Emma blinked and gave a smile.

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing, nothing," She waved her hand, popping up from his lap. "We should call about this house, before someone else does."

Carlito raised an eyebrow, her sudden change in demeanor sent him into slight confusion. He shrugged, mentally chalking it up to the start of pregnancy mood-swings, all the while hoping they'd stay this calm. Emma had temper enough to begin with, he shuddered at the thought of it getting any worse. Emma poked his good shoulder, snapping him back to reality. Carlito shook his head and smiled, getting up from the couch as Emma retrieved the phone from its charger in the kitchen. She returned back towards their computer desk and Carlito's outstretched hand, waiting for the telephone. Emma shimmied onto the desk as he dialed the number she'd written. Carlito stroked her knee as he spoke with the agent on the other end about the prospect of them moving into that house. Emma kept her eyes on his expression, looking for a change as he spoke. Throughout a flurry of nods and 'uh-huh'-s she managed to catch a few words that gave her confidence the house may be theirs. She waited with almost baited breath, wishing she could hear the answers her fiancé received on the other end of the line. When Carlito ended the call with a thank you and a smile, Emma was practically bouncing up-and-down on the table waiting for the news.

"They said," Carlito paused, chewing his lip as if choosing his words carefully. "They said that... if we can make it down to see the house early next week, and we like it, its ours."

---

The pair had moved into their new house in mid-January. The house seemed almost too good to be true. There were four bedrooms and two-and-a-half bathrooms, a finished basement, and a quite sizeable kitchen. It had high ceilings and huge windows, an enormous fire place in the living room and a beautiful view of the Florida Bay from all windows. It almost seemed too much for the two... soon to be-three of them. Once they were completely settled in, the first month of the new year was coming to an end. They were adjusting to the new house, every room was larger than it had been in the apartment and Carlito had taken to starting up the fireplace entirely for the ambiance of it. He and Emma often spent evenings on the couch, each with a cup of tea or coffee, taking in the flickering flames rather than exploring the roaring nightlife of Miami. Emma enjoyed the romance that simply sharing an evening with her husband-to-be brought. With everything around her being new, it was nice for her to be able to have something familiar. And while they spent those evenings huddled together on the couch and the rest of their nights still cuddling in bed, Carlito's stray hand rarely left her slightly rounding abdomen. It made him smile knowing that growing there was his first child. Something he never expected so early in life, but couldn't be more excited about. Naturally he was somewhat unnerved by the prospect of having a child, he'd never really been around small children, but he fed on the confidence Emma gave him, along with the reassurance that he'd be a stand-up father.

And as their four months together had dwindled down to the last week, Emma had news to give to Carlito. He was returning from a checkup with the doctor about his shoulder and when he came inside, she was resting on the couch, book in hand. Carlito quietly approached the back of the couch, leaning down to place a kiss on top of Emma's head. She smiled and looked up at him, motioning for him to join her.

"How'd your checkup go?" She asked, setting her book aside.

"All clear," He replied. "Says I'm right on time, next week I'm totally cleared."

Emma smiled a little. "That's good. So where is the show you're returning at going to be?"

Carlito shrugged. "Not sure. I'll find out soon."

"Okay," Emma nodded. "I have some news for you."

"Do you?"

"Yep," She scooted closer to Carlito, and his arm went around her. "Remember how we wanted to know the sex of our baby, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well," Emma paused, he motioned for her to go on and she giggled. "We're having a girl."

Carlito looked at her with a wide-eyed smile. "Really? We are!"

"Yes! So here's my other question... what should we name her?"

"Name her? I-I dunno."

"Babies need names, honey," Emma laughed, hugging Carlito. "We can think about that later, though. I just wanted to give you the good news."

"It is good news. Very good news." He grinned.

---

Two months following his reappearance from and his injury, Carlito was back in Florida for RAW, and had a hell of a time convincing Emma to come to the arena for the show. It was nearly an hour from their house, but after a long few minutes and sweet-talking, he managed to cajole her into coming in for the show, and after a much lengthier talk, got her to come earlier in the day to meet the rest of the superstars and divas. Arriving just after noon, Carlito was there to greet her at the door, and of course, get her past the security guards and inside the backstage area. Slightly overwhelmed, Emma looked around the arena, lengthy corridors and doors everywhere. Equipment boxes taking up hallway space and technicians and wrestlers everywhere.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Carlito said.

"Yeah.. how do you find your way around here?"

"...Guessing," He joked. "Gotten used to it, I guess."

Emma laughed, putting her arm around Carlito's waist. He kissed her on the cheek as they headed down one of the main corridors leading them through the building. Before the got too far, one of the side doors opened behind them and a loud voice practically yelled down the hall.

"Hey Carlito!"

He turned to see John Cena jogging down towards himself and Emma. With a grin, the two shook hands.

"You gotta be so damn loud?" Carlito laughed, as Emma nudged him with her elbow. "I didn't forget you, baby. John this is Emma."

"Well finally! You're always talking about Emma, 'bout time we get to meet her," John grinned and offered Emma a hug, which she accepted. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, John. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah? Don't believe it!" He laughed.

"You think I'd lie John? That's not cool."

The three shared a laugh and John said his goodbyes as he set off to find his opponent for the night to discuss their match. Carlito and Emma continued around the arena, and he introduced her to each superstar or diva as they came across them. After a while Carlito headed out to find Shelton Benjamin to discuss their match beforehand but left Emma in the capable hands of the RAW divas. Namely, Trish, Lita, and Maria.

"Carlito never told us you were pregnant," Trish exclaimed, tossing a playful glare at him leaving out the door. "How far?"

"Six... and a half months? Give or take." Emma laughed.

"Boy or girl!" Maria exclaimed.

"Girl."

"What's her name? Have you picked yet?" Amy asked.

"I think we've finally settled on Majandra Gisela."

"That's gorgeous! As you can probably tell, us girls don't get a lot of excitement around here. We got excited like this when we found out about Stephanie, too." Trish giggled.

"Oh? Who is Stephanie?" Emma asked.

"Vince's daughter," Amy replied. "She's cool though. Not the polar bitch she plays on TV most of the time."

Emma nodded. "Oh. When's she due, then?"

"Sometime late July, last I heard. You two can't be far apart in time." Trish said.

"I'm early-mid July," Emma said. "And I mean I'm only six months down but I almost can't wait for it to be over. If Carly had asked me to come a month or two earlier, there's no possible way I would have. Being so lethargic and ill-feeling."

"Have you been baby shopping yet?" Maria clasped her hands together excitedly.

"No, not yet."

Maria looked between Trish and Amy. "Girls! We should take her baby shopping!"

"Yes! Let's do it! We've got a few hours before the show starts! Carlito won't mind, will he?" Amy grinned.

"He shouldn't. Just tell him you're making friends." Trish laughed, nudging Emma lightly.

"I dunno girls..."

"C'mon, Emma, please! It'll be so fun!" Maria pulled her best pouting face.

"Yeah! Hang out with us girls, we don't bite... much." Amy laughed.

"Let us take you shopping! Boys are useless to shop with, especially for babies!" Trish put in.

"Girls it's really nice of you to offer but..."

The three divas linked arms and all put on their best, most persuasive smiles. "Please!"

Emma laughed. "Okay, fine! Let's go!"

The trio of divas erupted into a chorus of happy squeals as they lead Emma out of the room and on their quest to find Carlito. Once they did, they informed him they were leaving and the girls were treating Emma to the best round of shopping for baby clothes and other necessities they could cram into an hour or two. Carlito caught Emma's slightly excited glance and couldn't be happier that she was for one, making friends with the girls he worked with, and two relieving him of dress shopping for an infant duties. He planted her with a soft kiss to the mouth before the quartet of girls headed off. In an hour and a half, the girls managed to accumulate three sizeable bags of clothes, bottles, and other odd accessories suitable for baby. Emma spied a stroller and car seat she made a mental note to remind Carlito about as neither of the girls were up to lugging such a big package around the stores. After a quick stop for a late lunch they headed back to the arena and transferred their purchases to Emma's car so she could easily take them home without having to track down Amy, Trish, or Maria after RAW to gather them. Emma had a blast with, who she could now call her new friends. She bonded with those three girls, Trish in particular, over such a short period of time and could now certainly consider them some of her closer friends. When they returned, Trish, Amy, and Maria helped her find Carlito. After a short greeting, he directed her to her seat as far as he could get without being clamored upon by fans. Emma sat patiently in her seat as the crowd around her dwindled and she saw Carlito coming down the ramp that had yet to be deconstructed. She stood up with a smile as he approached her, greeting her with a kiss.

"Have fun?"

"Tons," Emma smiled. "What's going on now?"

"Hungry? May head out for late dinner."

"No, I think I'm more tired than anything. It's been a pretty full day for a Mommy." Emma smiled, gently touching her belly.

Carlito smiled brightly. "Usted es una madre hermosa."

Emma giggled. "What did you say?"

"I said you're a beautiful Mother."

Emma smiled as Carlito leaned in and kissed her again. Very carefully, he helped her over the barrier, setting her gently onto the ground below. She took his hand, as he led her backstage. He told the rest of the guys that he was leaving with Emma for the night and she followed her home in her car. Carlito unpacked the bags from her car that she and the girls picked up earlier in the day and set them down in the nursery. He walked into the bedroom that he and Emma shared and smiled. She had already gotten into her pajamas and was under the comforter, looking to already be asleep. He walked to her side of the bed, kissing her forehead before changing for bed himself.

---

In two months time, Carlito's schedule had picked up again and he was on the road nearly the entire time. Emma received phone calls from him up to four times a day and during at least two of those calls, John would manage to steal the phone away from Carlito and get a minute or two to talk to her before Carlito wrestled the phone away again. During one of those calls he let slip to her that the girls were planning her a baby shower the next time they were able to get together. Emma was going up to New York to spend the last month or so with her parents so she didn't have to be alone when it was time to have the baby.

The soonest Emma was able to meet up with the girls, it was barely two days before her due date. They claimed most of the catering room for their little get-together and Emma was beaming with surprise. Carlito had told Trish he'd accidentally slipped the news to Emma a while ago over the phone and the girls joked that she'd just have to act surprised.

"This was really, really sweet of you, girls. I appreciate this so much." Emma beamed.

"Absolutely," Trish exclaimed. "I think for only having the room we did, it turned out pretty well."

"I agree," Emma stood up slowly and hugged Trish. "Thank you."

Maria giggled and skipped up to the two. "So, so, how excited are you to finally be just this close," She pinched her fingers together and squinted for effect. "To having the baby!"

"I'm really excited. I haven't minded the pregnancy itself... but the extra forty pounds isn't the most attractive... or easy to carry thing ever."

The girls heard Carlito snort from across the room. He winked and blew a kiss at Emma, mouthing to her 'you're beautiful.' Emma smiled and headed over to him, and he stood to meet her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Amy had joined the duo of Trish and Maria in a silent, swooning "aww" at the couple. They linked arms and swayed together, erupting in giggles. Carlito kissed Emma gently as the door swung open and John loudly bounded his way in. Carlito looked over Emma's shoulder, shaking his head in amusement.

"Did I miss the party!" He frowned slightly, a shadily wrapped, lumpy looking package swinging in his hand.

"No, John, you're fashionably late." Amy laughed, nudging him playfully.

"Alright, cool! ...I don't know much about babies or anything, y'all but..."

John's voice trailed off and he grinned as he held out the gift towards Emma. She moved from in front of Carlito and took it, hugging John.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Emma sat down where Carlito had previously been, carefully pulling the paper from around John's gift. The lumps inside turned out to be a pair of adorable little pink sandals and a white onesie with a pink tiara in glitter on it and 'princess' in equally sparkly letters. Taken by the practicality and thoughtfulness of the gift, Emma smiled brightly and stood up to hug John again.

"It's wonderful, John! Very, very cute."

"The people looked at me like I was crazy when I went to buy it... I mean... like I was seriously not supposed to be there," He laughed, but scrunched up his nose. "Too many numbers buying baby clothes. Six months, twelve months, eighteen months... damn."

Trish laughed. "Well... if it doesn't fit her now... she can always grow into it."

"I hope so," John said. "Anyway, congrats you two, I bet she'll be real, real cute."

Emma gave John a last squeeze before sitting down again. Everyone pulled up respective chairs and sat to chat before the event started. Emma's sister, Caprice arrived shortly before the beginning of RAW and accompanied Emma in the front row for the show. After the show, Emma shortly introduced Caprice to her new friends in Amy, Trish, and Maria. After saying their goodbyes to the girls, they tracked down Carlito. He wrapped Emma in a hug and gave her a kiss goodbye, telling them to drive safe and he'd call Emma's phone when they arrived in New Jersey.

"Mom, Dad, and Marc will be happy to see you again," Caprice said as she and Emma headed home. "We miss you, Emmy."

"I know. I miss you all too."

"Y'know sis. I'm a little jealous. Carlito is a grade A sweetheart. It's depressing James isn't as nice."

Emma frowned. "Problems?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'm not trying to stress you out this close to having the baby."

"No, Caprice. What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's nothing to be alarmed about. Nothing odd about a few marital spats. You'll have them too."

Emma sighed. "Promise me there's nothing serious going on."

"I promise."

"Good."

Caprice glanced over at her sister as they paused at a red light. "I'm proud of you, hun."

"Hmm?"

"Just saying. I'm really proud of you. You've got everything together, and that's something a lot of girls your age don't have a grasp on."

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

Caprice just smiled as they started up again after the light. The two rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to their parent's house. It was almost 1am when they arrived and the house was, or appeared to be quiet. When the sisters came into the front door, they spied their brother half sleeping, half awake on the couch, remote in hand and the flashing blue glow of the television. Caprice shut the door gently as Emma giggled, walking over to him. Only when she started to slide the remote from his hand did he wake with a slight start.

"Hey-!"

"Hey sunshine." Emma teased, giving his shoulder a push.

Marc shook his head and jumped up. "Well hey stranger," He exclaimed loudly, hugging her. "You sure you're only having one kid? You look good, sister, how ya doing?"

"I'm really good. Tired, but good." Emma smiled.

Caprice shook her head. "Would you quiet down before you wake up Mom and Dad."

Marc snorted. "They're not asleep. They're in the kitchen. You think they'd go to bed before Emma Leigh got here?"

The girls laughed as they headed into the kitchen. True to his word their parents were sitting around the table, talking softly. A decent commotion arose when Emma peaked in and another round of hugs ensued. They spent a bit of time catching up before Mom took over and shooed Emma off to bed.

"It's too late for you to be up! Go get some sleep."

Before she settled in for the night, her cell phone rang. She beamed as she saw Carlito's number on her ID. They talked for a little while before signing off and Emma went to sleep.

---

Around 4pm, Carlito received a call from Emma, informing him she was in labor and on her way to the hospital. Carlito sadly, was pretty much stuck at the arena, needing to compete in a match that night, but he told her he loved her and promised profusely he'd be there as soon as he possibly could. Carlito, feeling slightly panicked that he could be there for the entire experience felt himself rushing around the entire day until it came time for his match. He knew if he rushed that, he'd be in the hospital too, but for very different reasons. It was nearly 10pm when Carlito packed up his things into his rental car and headed to the hospital... in New York. Clouds gathered and the sky turned grey and it started to rain.

_Thunderstorms could never stop me._

It almost didn't occur to him to turn off the engine but he ripped the keys from the ignition. His mind was too clouded, the rain didn't affect him as he ran through parking lot to the hospital entrance. His shoes slipped and skidded across the tile floor as he approached the reception desk, panting, water dripping from his hair.

"I need to see Emma Faustino!"

"Sir, Miss Faustino was admitted to Labor and Delivery over four hours ago..."

"I know where she is, I'm her fiancé! I said I needed to see her!"

"There's no need to yell... Labor and Delivery is on the second floor, if you give me a moment I can tell you the exact room..."

He didn't wait for the room number but took off towards the stairs, running until he reached the necessary floor. He glanced both ways down the hall and to the left there was a throng of people gathered outside one of the rooms and headed towards the commotion. He recognized instantly her sister.

"Caprice! Whe-"

She spun around, tears in her eyes and clung to him. "I'm so glad you're here... ...it...something... oh God!"

Caprice sobbed, burying her face in his already wet shoulder. He was nervous, shaking from that and the cold. He looked around, trying to calm himself as well as console Caprice, everyone was quiet, looking to be in shock but trying to be strong. Her mother was talking to a doctor and pointed towards him. The doctor frowned and approached, removing a pair of blood-stained rubber gloves.

"Sir, I'm informed that you're Miss Faustino's fiancé, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Well, there's only one easy way to say this. I have good news... and, well, some quite unfortunate news for you."

The color drained from his face. "W-what's wrong?"

The doctor frowned sympathetically. "Our good news is, you're now the father of a baby girl... however... there were some severe complications during labor and... sir, Miss Faustino wasn't able to pull through. I'm sorry."

Caprice sobbed against his shoulder as Carlito tried to take in the news. This was the worst thing that could possibly happen to him. On one hand, he was excited to be a father but on the other hand to lose his fiancé in the same process was mind blowing. Caprice finally looked up at him, her face streaked with mascara, eyes red beyond comprehension.

"A-are you okay?" She stammered.

Carlito barely shook his head. Still in a state of shock. He pushed her away very gently, leaning against the wall. He felt like he was going to fall if there wasn't something behind him to support his weight. He couldn't cry. The conflicting emotions inside him were all too much to try and single out a way to express just one of them. Bursting for joy to have a little one of his own, and a breaking heart to have lost the love of his life. He didn't get to see her, didn't get to witness the birth of his first child, the baby was healthy... but Emma was gone. It was all too much. Carlito blinked out of his reverie when he realized he was being prodded gently towards the nursery by Emma's crying mother, asking him if he wanted to see the baby, and what he may name her. Naming her was honestly the last thing on his mind. He and Emma had agreed on her name, but now things seemed different. His daughter was pointed out to him among the other newborns in the nursery. A pink cap on her tiny head, wrapped softly in a blanket and sleeping peacefully. She was so tiny, like she could fit into the palm of his hand. Beautiful, she'd surely look just like her mother when she got older.

"Emily," He whispered. "Emily Majandra Gisela."

---

Being at Emma's funeral was the most painful thing Carlito had ever endured. Both of their families gathered, comforting but sobbing. The honor of giving Emma's eulogy was Carlito's. He was close to tears on a number of occasions during the speech and barely finished with his composure intact. Trish, Amy, Maria, and John had all come in support of Carlito, and mourning of a new friend lost. After the service, he collected his sleeping newborn daughter from her grandmother, safely tucked her into her car seat and headed home. With a tiny form cradled in her carrier, Carlito arrived home to unlock the door and placed her in the bassinet. He sank down into a chair as the last two days of being strong and holding back emotions came to an end. All the time he spent not crying didn't make a difference anymore.

End.


End file.
